Renesmee's Original Third Person
by SpaceRobotz
Summary: Renesmee mets an Original vampire, Ava, whose gives her powers to her for free. Renesmee is confused while falling in love w/ Jake but she slowly notices the unusual relationship between him and her mother. This goes on at age Twenty-one...
1. Chapter 1

**I just wrote it off the bat. So if you see mistakes sorry! Hope you enjoy it! Ava is an OC btw. NO STEALING GRR lol**

"Where did everybody go?" Renesmee asked.

Carlisle looked up in surprise, "Didn't your mother tell you?"

She shook her head confused. "No, where?" she had a hunch that they left without her again.

"They went hunting." He said and went back to reading. Her eyes widened in anger and she beared her teeth by instinct.

"What the..? That's not fair they said they'll take me this time!" she shrilled angrily. Carlisle looked up calmly and closed his book. She came all way inside his study and sat down on his chair in front his desk. He got up from sitting on his desk and walked towards her shaking body. He laid a hand on her shoulder. She was crying; she sniffed and looked up at him. "I'm sorry grandpa. I was really looking forward to this…I hate it when mom does this to me."

He looked at her confused. "Bella didn't know you were coming."

"What…?" she exclaimed. He nodded.

"Edward said that you weren't coming and you were told to stay here." He looked at her for a response she gave none. He continued, "Nessie, he's probably doing it because he thinks you're still too young." She shook her head in disagreement. "You double the age of what you are now. You're only five years old; he's probably thinking that since you have that option to eat and drink regular food you should take it for granted."

"I'm as smart as a fifteen year old! What's the difference here?" she questioned at him. "My mind and body is growing faster than anybody that is normal. I can do just the same like mom and Alice and Emmett!" she retorted. She got up furiously and walked out the stud without a word. As she walked down the hall and into her room she formed an angry image in her head. A creative drawing of her ripping her father's head off and laughing horribly; she quickly thought to him and hoped he got it as fast as she imagined it. She plopped on her bed and tried to sleep but she couldn't. She turned flat on her back and looked at her ceiling. Her ceiling was filled with pictures of her and Jake; there were funny ones, serious and even the ones that you'd think there was a moment of romance. She lifted her hand up in the air and pretended to touch it. She turned on her side again; she started to doze off when something made her jerk up and become alert at her surroundings. She quickly got off her bed and looked out the window; across the river there was a dark figure. She squinted and notices it was a human form and it was looking straight up at her window. She felt the chills go up her spine. She closed her blinds shut and sat on her bed again. She grabbed a magazine and flipped through it without reading it. Then she felt the chills again; and she lifted her head slowly and looked across her room. Her heart started to thump louder in her chest.

She felt more alert; and everything she touched smelled and saw was keen and terrifying. She opened up her blinds again and saw that everything was darker and gloomier than before. The figure stood before the river and she saw the outline of her narrowed face. Renesmee squinted again at it; she closed and opened the blinds in vampiric speed and noticed that it got closer. It was right up the house looking right up at her. Renesmee head to tilt her head down to get a better look. She noticed that this thing was a mere a child and her eyes were bright red. Her face was pale and her hair was jet black; she looked stoned and very aged. She gleamed her teeth at Renesmee.

Renesmee closed the blinds and ran to Carlisle's study in her vampiric speed. "Carlisle, there's a…ack!" she stopped. Carlisle stood still in front of his book shelf; his hand was frozen midway to the shelf. His eyes were statue and looked straight on. His mouth was slightly opened and his other hand was in his pants pocket. The girl sat on his desk and looked her with a trivial smile. She titled her head and beared her teeth at her again. Renesmee heart skipped a beat and she ran down the stairs. She bumped into her at the end of the steps and fell at the girl's feet. Renesmee quickly stood up and ran the opposite way and towards the back door. She felt quick tug at her collar and she was thrown to other side of the room. She hit her head on the front door and her body shook to the ground with much force. _My name is Ava. I like you._

Renesmee looked up at her. She glided closer to Renesmee and beared her teeth at her again. _Do you notice something different?_ She asked Renesmee felt her eyes started to sting painfully; she quickly got up again and tried sprinting away. She ran to the living and hid under the couch. Sweet beads dripped down her cheek to her neck. She listened carefully for her footsteps but she was like a ghost. Her eyes darted across the floors and waited for her next move. _Renesmee, I have something for you._ She thought. Renesmee looked right in front of her and saw two little feet standing stiffly a foot away. Her heart skipped a beat and her breath became short. Then her whole body turned numb and she wasn't in control anymore. She couldn't feel herself get out of her hiding place and stand right in front of her. Then walk the two steps closer to Ava and tower over her. _Do you see anything different from any other vampires that you've seen, my dear?_ She beared her teeth at her again; Renesmee looked at them for the first time and noticed that this little girl had fangs. She opened her mouth wide and the fangs grew larger. Her eyes turned beady and her whole jaw became abnormally large.

Renesmee gasped; she realized right then she's more than just a vampire.

_No, I'm an original child. _Ava thought to her. Renesmee turned cold inside; she never heard of this. She tried moving her body but she was paralyzed; she stood frozen in front of her. Renesmee wanted to cry but didn't; she looked straight at her and tried making a poker face. _TALK! _Ava screamed in her head.

"If you're going to kill me I'd rather you do it right now." She whispered quickly and was amazed that her lips can even move. Ava tilted her head again and looked at her perplexed.

_I don't want to kill you. _She said.

"W-what?" she exclaimed.

_I've waited three hundred years for the perfect half-vampire. I'm tired of being this disgusting thing and I want to give ride my powers to the one whose actually worthy of having it. _She told her. Ava inspected her; she flipped her forefinger in the air and Renesmee's body turned in a 360 degree angle. _You should be honored that I found you first before the others because you, halfies, are two times better than humans. _She giggled. She stopped after seeing the horror on Renesmee's face. _Talk freely idiot._ Renesmee didn't talk but instead expressed her distrust and dislike in an image. Ava frowned and looked at her even more perplexed. _You don't trust me? Maybe this we'll make you trust me; plus having that kind of power will be helpful with my mine combine. _This time Renesmee frowned and looked at her confused.

Ava let her go; Renesmee felt her whole body come back to her. She felt her fingers and toes; she moved her arms and legs in vampiric speed. As fast as she could she pushed Ava into the wall and punched her in the face. Right then Ava grabbed her neck and she sprang at her neck. Renesmee retreated but it was too late; Ava broke into her skin and sucked the life out her. "NO…" Renesmee screamed a weak scream. _Bite me Renesmee and drink as much as you can. _She demanded. Renesmee felt her body being taken over again and without any thinking she bit into Ava's skin and drink out of her…

"RENESMEE!" Carlisle screamed.

"I'm awake." She said groggily.

"Are you okay?" he shrilled. "You've been bite; I'm so sorry I wasn't there to stop this." Renesmee looked at him confused. She looked around and realized that she was alive. She got up to her knees and her hand flew up to her neck; she could feel the bite marks. _I wonder if Alice saw this. Nessie looks horrible… _Carlisle thought. Renesmee looked at him incredulously; she just read his mind.

"I look horrible?" she asked.

He looks at her in amazement. "Did you read my…mind…just like your father?" he asked. She nodded.

She got up fully and leaned on the wall she hit Ava at. Suddenly she felt Carlisle stand straight up and right up against her. She looked at him and saw that he looked paralyzed. His eyes moved back and forth; his mouth twitched a bit. She walked a step closer and he took a step back in unison. "Am..I..controlling you?"


	2. Chapter 2

Edward flew in through the doors followed by the rest. They all walked inside the living room; Jasper walked around the house and checked for anything else. Alice stood still with Bella and had her hands on her shoulders. Emmett and Rosalie inspected the living room; Esme rushed in and stood by Carlisle's side. Before Edward could even touch Renesmee, Bella was already racing to her.

At her mother's touch, Renesmee started to cry softly; Bella shushed her and said everything will be alright. Edward looked around the room and then looked at Alice. _I saw someone walking up to the house but I didn't see the big deal. She looks young with black hair. I thought she was a friend of Nessie's. _Alice had her forehead wrinkled in confusion;_ I thought they were going to spend the day together like other times._ She thought to Edward in deep regret. Renesmee made friends with the next door neighbors. They were like ten years old and there were so many children in the house maybe Alice could've lost count. No, if she did, Edward would have counted…then Renesmee realized that the oldest child in the house looked exactly like Ava. She shared this with everybody in telepathy. Edward looked at her with his jaw tightened.

Bella looked up at him;_ what does that mean Edward? _She asked him. He shrugged his shoulders. Finally everybody came in the room; Jasper nodded at Renesmee. Emmett ruffled with her hair and Rosalie hugged her. Everybody sat down on the couch and looked at her silently. Renesmee squirmed in her seat. "What?" she asked.

"What happened?" asked Jasper. "In this time, it's a great idea to use your powers and tell us what happened." He informed. Renesmee nodded and she closed her eyes and imagined to the very beginning. After everything she opened her eyes and looked at each one of them. They looked stoned. Alice looked at Jasper and Jasper looked behind Renesmee. Edward had his arm around Bella and she had her head snuggled in his neck. Emmett, for the first time looked confused of how to react; Rosalie shook her head. Esme stood next to Carlisle and held on his hand while staring at Renesmee.

"So you can read my mind now?" Emmett asked. Renesmee nodded. "What am I thinking?" he said intrigued. _Do I look good with these biceps?_

Renesmee grimaced. "Yea you look great Emm." Edward finally looked at Bella and then at her again. He seemed to decide on something. "What Dad?" she asked.

"I think we should move." He declared. Everybody looked up at him.

"NO! I don't want to! Mom, I finally made friends and Jacob won't go anywhere 'cuz of his contract."

"Its treaty" Edward corrected her.

"I think you're right it's about time anyways that we start leaving. We've stayed here too long; Renesmee its time." Carlisle agreed. Jasper stood up and ran upstairs followed by Alice. Emmett and Rosalie left too to pack their stuff.

"No, I don't want to it's not fair!" she exclaimed. "She's going to find me anyways!"

"It's not just that Renesmee. You're aging faster than your friends. Sooner or later you won't be able to hang out with them because of it." Bella said. Bella stood up and hugged her daughter again. Renesmee tried moving away from her grasp but she was too strong. Alice came in her vampiric speed with her eyes shifting back and forth. Everybody stopped moving and watched her finished.

"There's more…Originals. The little girl…"

"Ava."

"The Originals smell Renesmee and they're going crazy. Ava is somehow distracting them and misleading them down south..." Alice trailed off. Renesmee looked at her in realization; Ava is on her side. _What does this mean? _Alice asked Renesmee; she shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know." There was a knock on the door; everybody froze in disgust. Edward held on his breathe and opened the door. Jacob walked in and had his hands in his pockets. Renesmee's heart thumped louder and her face lifted. She ran up to him and hugged him. He hugged back and looked around the room for Bella. "Hi Jacob!" Renesmee screamed loudly. By then Carlisle and Esme drifted off and started to pack their things. Jasper came back but stood at top of the stairs and stared at everyone's responses.

"Hey, Nessie" he said in his husky voice. Bella crossed her arms and looked at him with smile on her face. "Hey Bella, how's it going?" he asked her. Renesmee looked up at his face and tried reading his mind but soon enough regretted it. She stopped smiling and her heart flopped to her stomach. She looked at her father and saw at the same response. _It's okay Nessie; come over here. _Edward thought to her. Renesmee let go of Jacob and went to her dad with dragging feet. She showed an image of regret and confusion to her father. _Don't worry about it; you're not the only one who's affected by this idiot. _He thought back to her. She nodded and looked at the both of them emerged into a hug. "What's going on? You guys look like you're going on vacation." He said.

"You can say that." Edward said coldly.

"Edward." Bella said after hugging him. "Yea, something happened to Renesmee and we need to leave for a while."

"More like seven years." Renesmee and Jacob both look at Emmett in shock. He came back with Rosalie and they both stood at the foot of the stairs.

"WHAT?" Jacob started to scream. Edward pushed Renesmee back behind him. "What the hell?" he screamed. "You can't take Nessie away from me!" Renesmee heart thumped harder but her head started to spin; she was more confused than before. "Why wasn't I told about this a little sooner uh?" he yelled some more.

"OH SHUDDUP, JACOB!" Yelled Bella, "we just found out right now." Bella got on her combat stance while he got angrier. He looked around for Renesmee and noticed that Edward was protecting her.

"What the hell?" he screamed again. "I'm not going to hurt her."

"I don't want it to be like Sam and his imprint all over again." Edward snarled at him. Renesmee tried looking over her dad's shoulder. Somehow he kept her from looking which annoyed her.

"Edward, stop it." Bella demanded at him.

"You're an ass" growled Jacob.

"Hey, there's a child here idiot" said Edward.

"Hey mutt don't you know any better?" laughed Emmett.

"STOP IT!" yelled Renesmee and at that moment she felt everybody's heart beating in unison with hers. Right then she knew that she was in control of everybody in the room. She looked up at her dad. Edward turned his head stiffly at her in terror. She glared at him and commanded him to move to the wall. In that instance his whole body moved to the wall with a loud slam. She looked at Emmett and made him sit down at the step. Renesmee felt Jacob's hot temperature piercing through her; she titled her head and he did too. She thumped her feet together and her whole body stiffened; he did the same exact thing. She and Jacob motioned Bella with their heads to do the same thing; but it didn't work. Renesmee smiled and realized her mother is a shield.

"Let go of everyone." She ordered nicely. Renesmee smiled sweetly and closed her eyes; she felt all the strengths and weaknesses leave her body and she was a one whole again. (It's a saying if you catch on)

Edward was dropped to the ground; Emmett quickly stood up and was held by Rosalie. Jacob moved his arms and legs and looked at Renesmee in amazement. "Nessie, she gave that to you for with nothing in return?" Edward asked. _We need to leave as soon as possible Nessie, you do understand?_ He thought to her. She nodded in response. She had a grim look; she looked at Jacob.

_What the hell is going on?_ He was thinking. He looked at Renesmee; she ran into his arms and said, "I'll come back I promise!"

Renesmee lives in New York and is ten years old now. Bella is a college student going to night school while Edward is on night shifts at a hospital near by their abnormally large house.

"Hey Nessie can you take a picture of us?" asked her new best friend Leslie. Renesmee grabs the camera and takes a picture of Leslie and her boyfriend right in front of a statue. "Thanks, girl" she breathed, "Wow, this is awesome" she says. Leslie looks around. Renesmee is in high school and at a field trip. The three of them we're in the statue room of the art museum; they drifted off from the tour group. Leslie kept touching the statues and kissing her boyfriend while Renesmee looked around and admired the art work. Renesmee didn't think much of her new powers; she was able to turn them off and act normal with everyone else which she wanted. She hadn't seen or heard of Ava again…

"Hey Nessie I'm leaving to the bathroom; watch her will you?" Dominick, Leslie's boyfriend asked Renesmee. She nodded and smirked. Leslie was a bit rebellion; without him everything will be chaos.

"Whatcha' doing?" Renesmee asked. She walks over where she thinks Leslie's hiding at. She leans over a statue and sees she's not there. Renesmee turns, "that's not funny Leslie! Where the hell are you?" she yells. Renesmee starts walking back and looks behind another statue but sees that she disappeared altogether. Renesmee bites her bottom lip in distress and taps her left foot.

Dominick comes back and asks her where she went; she shrugs and looks around worriedly. Unexpectedly, all he does is nods and goes to the next room. She looks at his back in surprise and returns back on looking for her. At the end of the day Dominick comes back and tells Renesmee that the buses are leaving. Again, he doesn't seem at all moved by the fact his girlfriend disappeared. He was more interested on making sure that Renesmee was in his eye or earshot. When she went on the bus she informed the teacher that Leslie vanished from thin air. It took an hour until the teacher was sure that Leslie wasn't inside the museum and left the parking lot. Renesmee had her head resting on the glass window worriedly. Even in this situation she didn't use her mind reading powers and deep inside she felt guilty that she didn't to help out her friend. Dominick sat next to his best friend, he was talkative, but the whole time Dominick stared at Renesmee.

"Everybody it's best if you walked home with a buddy or got a ride home. If you haven't heard but one of your classmates had disappeared." The teacher was yelling over people's heads when they were scrambling out of the bus. People started to buzz and gossip about her disappearance. Some even came to Renesmee for more information but she gave none. "Renesmee I'm going to report this to the police and…to the parents. You'll be getting a call tonight by the police possibly; try your best to answer any questions they ask okay?" Renesmee nodded. "Do you have anyone to walk with or a ride?" she asks. Her heart sank; the only person that walks with her home other than Leslie was Dominick. She was about to say no when Dominick interrupted and said he'd be glad to walk her home. The teacher nodded and started to brush the kids off home.

Dominick walked close to Renesmee and her heart was thumping as hard as with Ava. She had her eyes down on the ground and her breathe was heavy. Her face was crimson red and she was cold. She finally read his mind and she regretted it. She was scared out of her wits and didn't know what to do. In his mind he already planned what to do to Renesmee; how to kill her and dispose of her. He freaked her out; and she knew this Dominick was not Dominick but someone else. She looked up at him and noticed that he was looking at her. He was walking normal with his hands in his pockets but with a grim look and dead on eyes boring straight at Renesmee's face. She started shake horribly. He was thinking of looking at her naked; she walked faster. Her breathe got heavier in anxiety; she got a tighter grip on her bag and was about to run…

"He was thinking where would be a perfect place for her not to scream; and to do it quick before anyone notices." He said loudly. She turns and looks at him wide eyed. "He was thinking this since she entered the museum…and he obviously succeed." He started to whispered. "You could've of heard him; you could've intervened and stop this." Her heart slowed and her mouth opened in horror, "but you didn't. At this moment he's probably disposing her body right now into the lake…"

"I don't believe you…" she said uncertain.

"He's an idiot too, he accidently stepped out of the blind spot and into the eyeshot of the security cameras to grab her when I asked you to watch her." he said putting a hand on his hip.

"Why didn't you stop it if you knew from the very beginning?" she said.

"Why didn't you try hard enough? You could have saved her when you were looking for her in that statue room or when you where on the bus thinking to yourself I should have used my powers…it might've helped." He said and took a step forward. His face was right over hers and she looked up at him in confusion. "Ava gave it to you not so u can put it away and let it collect dust." He whispered. His breathe was minty and hot; she started to cry. "I've hope you learned your lesson." He turned on his heels and walked away. Renesmee cried some more when she walked home; she walked inside and saw her mother on the phone with the police. Bella looks up with eyebrows crunched together. Renesmee closed the door and grabbed the phone. She answered the questions and went to bed without a word.

The next morning, Renesmee sat in the kitchen table eating cereal. Bella was reading a magazine and Edward stared off at the television. The newscast was about Leslie's disappearance; Renesmee held onto expression and Edward carefully read her mind for any clues. The T.V. screen changes to a security tape of Leslie looking at a statue then a man pop into the screen and grabs her. You can only see a split second of his face. The screen changes again; the picture shows a Latino man that's on the run. Renesmee's face changes; she recognizes him. He was the security guy standing at the back door of the statue room. Renesmee runs out of the room in tears; Edward looks grim and sees the same image that she saw in her mind's eye.

**Hoped you liked it! theres more to come thooo...Dominick is an OC..lol uhm yea thats it o.0**


End file.
